


Please, infect me more!

by PT_Selly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PT_Selly/pseuds/PT_Selly
Summary: Once, I heard that somebody said that homosexuality is an illness and they won't allow their children to meet gay people because they will infect their innocent children with their gayness. That was that stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life... I hate when people think that way! It's just stupid!Anyway...As I mentioned in my previous works I'm not a native English speaker, and I don't have betas, so all mistakes are mine, and I'm sure there will be plenty... Don't be so hard on me.





	Please, infect me more!

There was an argument at the corridors that distract Severus Snape from the marking. "Oh, another love fight" - he thought. After the war, they rebuilt the school, and another school year had started on the 1st of September. The corridors were loud again of laughing, happy chats, pranks and of course some love fight. Snape didn’t pay too much attention what the subject of the argument was. It was certain that a girl and a boy was fighting. Mostly the girl was shouting, but Snape was never interested in student's love life, so he cracked his neck and turned his attention back to the essays he had in front of him. He just started marking the second one when his office’s door flew open, and Ginny Weasley rushed in, following by a little bit scared looked Harry Potter.

"It’s all your fault!" she screamed, her eyes glistened with anger. "You! You infected him!"

"Are you completely gone mad Ginny?" exclaimed Harry with fear and he tried to pull her out of the office "Snape has nothing to do with it!"

"Yes, he has! He infected with this… With this…" Ginny didn’t finish the sentence, she turned around and ran out from the office. Harry looked desperately to Snape.

"I’m terribly sorry that we disturbed your evening, sir. If you want to give detention, I take full responsibility for what happened. I apologise again." he said politely, and he closed the door.

Snape was sitting behind his desk in shock, and he could hardly understand what he exactly witnessed.

 ***

He never slept much. There was peace in the Wizarding World, but in his dream, there was still war, and because of this he happily took the night duty. The quite corridors always made him calm although he couldn’t sleep his mind was calm down. He already went through the whole school, and luckily he hadn’t found a single student out of their dormitory. He wasn’t feel tried yet, so he went to a part of the dungeons was rarely used. There was a time when there was more student in Hogwarts. In the real-time of peace, they had to spill the classes into different groups so that they can teach everyone equality. And of course, they can keep order. At that time, there was the second potions classroom and the storage. After Voldemort getting into power the number of the students dropped as more and more people went aboard, or the adults were afraid of having a child.

Snape moved slowly and steadily toward to the darker corridors. At the next corner, he turned right, and he froze. At the end of the passage, there was a curled up person. Firstly he thought it was a ghost, but when he moved forward, he saw it wasn’t transparent. As he walked forward, he saw that the person back was shaking, but he hasn’t heard any sound. In the last meter, Snape stepped through the silencing charm and heard a bitterly sobbing. In the dark he wasn't sure who was that, but when he heard that voice... He could recognise Harry's voice anywhere. He gently touched his shoulder, and Harry looked up with shock. His face wasn't just covered in tears, but blood too. He has a black eye on the left side of his face.  
"Come with me."

Snape didn't even wait for the answer, he turned around and headed to his chamber. Harry, who just looks like he was bewitched, followed the man without question, although he was still sobbing. Snape sat the boy in his living room and tried to cure his injuries, but Harry was crying so hard that he couldn't do anything. Snape gave up and embrace him gently. He could cure his injuries later.

"Everything will be alright" He whispered softly. Harry shook his head.

"Won’t be? " Harry shook his head again.

"There, there. A little argue is not the end of the world."

If they ever give prizes for masochism, Snape surely would get all of them. In the middle of the night, holding the love of your life in your arms and comfort him because he fought with his girlfriend. Well... That was masochism.

After twenty minutes Harry managed to calm down, so Severus could heal his injuries.

"Who did this to you?"

"Ron. "

"Why?"

"Because I hurt his sister."

"Every couple used to fight; it’s not a reason to punch you."

"We broke up."

Severus would be lying if he'd say his heart wasn't beating faster.

"Oh. I’m sorry. But it couldn't be a reason to hit you."

"He said I played the fool with her.

"Did you?"

"No, I mean yes. Maybe I did. But I had to found out... I told her I wasn’t sure about anything."

"Try to give some sense what you want to say because, without it, I can’t help," said Severus softly and started to wipe away the tears from his face.

"I think I’m gay. No. I’m pretty sure I’m gay."

Severus’ hand stopped in the air. He looked shocked at Harry, and his heart was beating so fast, that he was afraid it would break out from his chest. Suddenly there was fear in Harry's eyes because he totally misunderstood Severus' reaction.

"There is nothing wrong with that" But the fear was still in Harry’s eyes, so Severus cupped his face with his hand and looked deep into his eyes "It’s alright. Really. This does not change who you are."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course, Harry."

Harry smiled at him gratefully, and he went back his embrace. They sat quietly on the couch for a long time. Severus knew it was selfish to think that now he has more chance with Harry, but the little voice in his head was chanting that.

"Why did Ms Weasley shout that everything was my fault?"

"I may have become a bit obsessed with your potions book."

Harry was blushing hard.

"And she thinks that because you liked my book, you became gay? How did she say, I infected you?"

"Yes."

Severus was looking at Harry thoughtfully.

"How exactly you were obsessed with my book?"

"Actually… I slept with it."

Severus leaned forward until there were only a few millimetres between their lips. He looked into those green emerald eyes that had stolen his heart long ago.

"Would you like to find out how is the sleep with the real Prince?" purred Severus.

Harry didn’t answer just closed the distance between them and kissed Severus like there is no tomorrow.

"I have to warn you" panting Severus when they parted, "They say I’m infectious."

"Oh. I’m aware of that. And you also addictive. But I don’t care. I want you. I want you to infect me more. Infect me all night long. All life long!"

**Author's Note:**

> Once, I heard that somebody said that homosexuality is an illness and they won't allow their children to meet gay people because they will infect their innocent children with their gayness. That was that stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life... I hate when people think that way! It's just stupid!  
> Anyway...  
> As I mentioned in my previous works I'm not a native English speaker, and I don't have betas, so all mistakes are mine, and I'm sure there will be plenty... Don't be so hard on me.  
> 


End file.
